Mr. Nobody
Hobbs & Shaw (mentioned)}} "Mr. Nobody" is the alias of a government agent and covert operative. He is a supporting character in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise. Biography Pre-Movie Mr. Nobody was working to apprehend a wanted terrorist named Mose Jakande, who kidnapped a hacker named Ramsey in order to obtain information on the whereabouts of her hacking device, the God's Eye. As the God's Eye was capable of tracking any individual through various digital platforms, Mr. Nobody's top priority was to find Jakande and Ramsey before she could be coerced into aiding the terrorist to utilize God's Eye and disappear altogether. ''Furious 7'' Mr. Nobody became involved in Dominic Toretto and his crew's feud with Deckard Shaw on the request of Diplomatic Secret Service agent, Luke Hobbs.Furious 7 During Dominic and Deckard's first confrontation, Mr. Nobody and his men arrived at the scene, forcing Deckard to run before they could kill him. Dominic attacked Mr. Nobody's right-hand-man, Sheppard, assuming their presence was a threat to him. Mr. Nobody remained calm and asked that Dominic release Sheppard before he passed out. Obliging the request, Dominic questioned why he ruined his opportunity to kill the man who murdered his friend. Mr. Nobody introduced himself and explained that he arrived at the request of Hobbs. After saving Dominic, they relocated to his base of operations and and Mr. Nobody convinced Dominic to assist him in locating the God's Eye and rescuing its creator, Ramsey, in return for using the program to locate Shaw. He assembles Dominic's crew upon the latter's agreement on the deal. Once Ramsey was rescued from Jakande and the God's Eye was secured in Abu Dhabi, Mr. Nobody let Dominic use the device to track Deckard Shaw's location in Abu Dhabi. When the rest of his team was asleep, Mr. Nobody accompanies Dominic and Brian O'Conner to the warehouse where Deckard was staying. Not long after their arrival, they were ambushed by the surprise arrival of Jakande and his men, who've allied themselves with Deckard. While fighting Deckard and Jakande, Sheppard is killed and Mr. Nobody is shot. Although Dominic and Brian help him escape the shootout, Dominic tells Brian to pull over once they're a safe enough distance from Deckard and Jakande. While Dominic is hesitant to leave him without aid, Mr. Nobody assures him that he has already alerted a medical team. He tells them to leave him on the side of the road in the desert and finish the mission. The Fate of the Furious Mr. Nobody greets Hobbs at the prison he has been transferred to with his new partner Little Nobody, they offer to help him get out of the prison if he pleads guilty to his crimes. Hobbs denies this and tells them he'll get out on his own. Later Mr. Nobody stages a prison riot as a distraction so Hobbs and Deckard Shaw can escape the prison. Mr. Nobody gathers Letty Ortiz, Tej Parker, Roman Pearce, Ramsay, Shaw and Hobbs at his new home base and informs them of Cipher's intentions and that she is working with Dom. While using God's Eye to find Dom they are invaded by Dom and Cipher who steal the God's Eye. Later Mr. Nobody instructs the group to travel to New York to track down Cipher. After the failed New York chase, Mr. Nobody returns and points them in the direction of Vladovin, Russia where Dom and Cipher would be targetting a Military Base so they can hijack the submarine. Mr. Nobody is not seen again until the end of the film where he offers Hobbs his job back, to which he declines, and then sits down to lunch with the family as Dom introduces his new son Brian. Characteristics Personality Despite his status as a government agent, Mr. Nobody differs from the commonly accepted image. He chooses to present himself as a relatively easy-going man with a taste for Belgian ale, even attempting to convince Dominic to change his choice of beer, Corona. Friendly and otherwise forward with his intentions when he chooses to partner up with Dominic's crew to stop Mose Jakande. Despite Dominic's expectations of betrayal when the God's Eye is finally retrieved, Mr. Nobody proves himself trust-worthy and honorable in that he allows him to use it. He also kept the end of his deal with Hobbs after he worked with him and erased all his criminal records and offered him his position in the DSS back. Indeed, Mr. Nobody has become a sufficiently trusted ally of Toretto's crew that in addition to his ability to get them to work with him even alongside their hated former enemy Deckard Shaw, he was invited into their dinner party and happily attended it, along with casually brushing off Letty's gratitude. His experience as a government agent working under clandestine operations allows him to work alongside younger agents like Sheppard, or ex-FBI agent like Brian O'Conner. Despite being old, his age is neither a hindrance or liability when in active combat, as he was able to stand his ground in firefight (by even using dual pistols) against Mose Jakande's men and came out with only a survivable wound. Trivia *In an interview on the show, Vin Diesel divulged that the storyline for The Fate of the Furious that would be set in New York City and involved Mr. Nobody.[http://screenrant.com/fast-furious-7-8-9-new-york-kurt-russell-casting/ Vin Diesel Says Furious 7 starts a new Trilogy; Fast and Furious 8 Set in New York] *Originally, Universal Pictures wanted a big-name celebrity for the role of "Mr. Nobody" when the character was eventually given a larger role in the sequels. They approached , who turned down the role. Deepika Padukone, Halle Berry and Taylor Lautner were considered for the role, before they eventually settled on Kurt Russell.7 MORE Things You (Probably) Didn't Know About the Fast & the Furious! Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Furious 7 Category:Furious 7 Characters Category:The Fate of the Furious Category:The Fate of the Furious Characters